twins_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
G Hannelius
enevieve Knight Hannelius (born December 22, 2002),13 credited and known professionally as G. Hannelius (or G Hannelius), is an American teen actress and singer-songwriter. She currently stars as Avery Jennings in the Disney Channel sitcom Dog with a Blog. Prior to this, she had recurring roles in the Disney Channel series Sonny with a Chance and Good Luck Charlie. She has also starred in Leo Little's Big Show and has done voice work as Rosebud in the Air Buddies films. She also guest starred in Disney Channel's series Jessie. Contents hide 1 Early life and career 2 Filmography 3 References 4 External links Early life and careeredit Hannelius was born in Boston, Massachusetts. Her father is Swedish.4 She moved to southern Maine at age three. She started acting at a young age. Her theater roles include playing Madeline in the Children's Theater of Maine's production of Madeline's Rescue in summer 2002.5 and Jenny in Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing with Children's Theatre of Maine and Maine State Music Theater. She moved to California for three months to try out auditions, and she was so successful that her family relocated permanently to Los Angeles in 2008. Hannelius is an alumna of the Los Angeles-based Young Actor's Studio.6 Hannelius played Courtney Patterson on the sitcom Surviving Suburbia, playing the daughter of Bob Saget's character.7 She had a recurring role on Sonny with a Chance,8 a Disney Channel Original Series as Dakota Condor, a guest role on Hannah Montana as a fan named Tiffany5 and a recurring role on Good Luck Charlie as Jo Keener.9 She also played Emily Pearson in the Disney Channel original film Den Brother in 2010, and was the voice talent of Rosebud in Spooky Buddies and the following films Treasure Buddies and Super Buddies. In February 2011, she was cast for a lead role in the pilot of the High School Musical spin-off series Madison High, however the pilot was not picked up to series.10 As of 2013, she plays Avery Jennings on the Disney Channel series Dog with a Blog, it premiered on October 12, 2012. In 2014 she guest starred as Mad Mack on the Disney Channel series Jessie. Hannelius has several singles available on the iTunes Store. Staying Up All Night was her first release in 2011. Since then six more have been released. Hannelius has written six of her songs. she will be singing opening theme for her new series called Twins Forever it called Equal. She does nail art tutorials on her YouTube channel, GbyGNailArt. Filmographyedit Film Year Title Role Notes 2009 Black & Blue Zoe 2010 Den Brother Emily Pearson Disney Channel Original Movie The Search for Santa Paws Janie Direct-to-video 2011 Spooky Buddies Rosebud Voice role; direct-to-video 2012 Treasure Buddies Rosebud Voice role; direct-to-video Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups Charity Voice role; direct-to-video 2013 Super Buddies Rosebud Voice role; direct-to-video Television Year Title Role Notes 2009 Surviving Suburbia Courtney Patterson Series regular; 13 episodes 2009–10 Sonny with a Chance Dakota Condor Recurring role; Disney Channel Original Series 2009 Hannah Montana Tiffany "Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart" (season 3: episode 16); Disney Channel Original Series Rita Rocks Brianna Boone "Why Can't We Be Friends?" (season 2: episode 11) 2010–11 Good Luck Charlie Jo Keener Recurring role; Disney Channel Original Series 2011 I'm in the Band Ms. Dempsey "Iron Weasel: The Video Game" (season 2: episode 2) Love Bites Maddy Tinnelli "TMI" (season 1: episode 6) 2012–present Dog with a Blog Avery Jennings Lead role, Disney Channel Original Series 2013 Fish Hooks Amanda "A Charity Fair to Remember" (season 3: episode 4)1112 2014 Jessie Mackenzie "Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening" (season 3: episode 11) Referencesedit ^ Jump up to: a b Know Your Castmates: Dog With A Blog. Disney Channel. Event occurs at 33 seconds. Retrieved April 22, 2014. Jump up ^ "G Hannelius: Bio" GHannelius.com site. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Jump up ^ G. Hannelius (January 9, 2010). "Q and A | G_Hannelius" site. Twitter. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Jump up ^ "Here Come the Girls!". Disney. Retrieved 2014-06-08. ^ Jump up to: a b Medianet (2010). "Cast Biographies: G Hannelius". Disney | ABC Television Group. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Jump up ^ Jeff Alan-Lee, et al. (2010). "Our Actors ...". The Young Actor's Studio. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Jump up ^ Alessandra Stanley (April 6, 2009). "At Home on the Outskirts, With Goofy, Grumpy Dad". The New York Times, p. C1. Jump up ^ Astral (August 3, 2010). "Den Brother headlines Family Channel". release. Canada NewsWire. Jump up ^ Mcnamara, Patricia (July 27, 2010). "Meet G Hannelius". Girls' Life. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Jump up ^ Nellie Andreeva (February 17, 2011). "Disney Channel’s Music-Driven ‘HSM’ Offshoot ‘Madison High’ Gets Pil Category:Actor Category:Twins Forever Cast Category:Female Category:Main Cast